


Of Necromancers and Kings

by Baltigoa



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: Kairi Sisigou, after participating and dying in the Great Holy Grail War, has found himself among the multitudes of Servants summoned to help Chaldea save humanity. It's not all bad though, he gets to see Mordred again. But what happens when he gets a chance to confront her 'Father'?Update: Thank you for the amazing feedback and Kudos! Chapter two is already in the works and will be up within a few days! And plans for companion fic are also in the making!Second Update: I DO plan on finishing this, but it will be a little while. Focusing on a Hijikata/Master fic for a novella writing challenge this month.Sec





	Of Necromancers and Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first off, thank you for picking my insane fic to read. I don't know why you did, but thanks.
> 
> If you can't tell from the tags, this is going to get weird, but stick with me. I have a plan, and hopefully you enjoy it. There should be three to four chapters, maybe more. I'm not entirely sure yet.

It’d been nearly a month since Kairi Sisigou had been abruptly summoned into Chaldea. His tale being added to the Throne of Heroes wasn’t something he had expected, nor had anyone else. He figured he’d made an impression with his skills in necromancy and as a Master in the Great Holy Grail War. His death had been a content one; and while he would have preferred to stay dead, he can’t argue that the situation he’d been brought into was an intriguing one. And on the bright side, his former servant was there as well. Along with a great number of other servants. 

His Master was pleasant enough. A small girl, maybe nineteen. He couldn’t help but admire her determination to keep every servant as happy as possible, going above and beyond to accept their quirks and methods (with some exceptions). He was surprised when she barely bat an eye when he started harvesting organs and body parts the first time she took him on one of her missions. She did ask for an explanation on why he required them, and took an interest in learning of his abilities as a servant. He appreciated that. She was stretched between what seemed like a hundred servants and took the time to get to know each one of them. He could only speculate how she even got any rest when servants and Chaldea staff constantly demanded her attentions. 

Outside from being taken on the occasional mission, Kairi spent most of his time in the Chaldea morgue. He was surprised the facility had one, but apparently they were stuck there until further notice. And you never know when an employee will die, so they created it as a precaution. For him, it was the closest thing to his preferred hideouts of mausoleums and graveyards. Most people, or servants, don’t have any need to go down there so it suited him well. Gave him privacy in the otherwise hectic facility.

The man usually kept to himself. It’d been that way for the last few years of his lifetime, and he desired to keep it that way. Save a very few select people in Chaldea; the most prominent being Mordred. His former servant seemed ecstatic to have her former master with her again. They often spent time together, often in silence, just taking in the other’s company. It was as if their adventure in the Grail War had never ended, just been paused. The two had settled back into their old ways with ease. The Saber class servant even still called him Master, whether out of habit or comfort, he couldn’t tell. Nor would he dare ask.

But it was clear to see there was a change in Mordred. She often avoided certain areas of Chaldea at particular times in the day, hiding in the morgue with him or wherever he was at the time. Unless it was where she was avoiding. It didn’t take long for the Caster to figure out why. More than one version of her ‘Father’ had been summoned as well. The Saber class would at least seem to tolerate Mordred’s presence, but the Lancer seemed to downright despise Mordred’s entire existence. Whenever her ‘sons’ name was brought up, her face would twist into a sour expression. It came to a point where even seeing him would bring a frown to her regal face. And it was pissing him the fuck off.

The Mordred he knew wasn’t one to cower or hide from anyone, but something must have previously happened to cause this behavior, and he wasn’t liking it. But he wasn’t about to ask Mordred what had happened between the two, besides their obvious history. It was an unspoken agreement between the two to not pry too much into the other’s problems unless it was personally brought up. So Kairi was left to wonder, and even worry a bit, what could have occured. He tried to ask the master, but she was hesitant to give him any details; only telling him that the two disliked each other greatly. Nothing he couldn’t already figure out. 

And as the days passed, turning into weeks, his anger and frustration towards the Lancer only grew, festering. He could see how it was affecting Mordred, and even other servants. And when it reached its peak, he came up with a plan. All he had to do now was wait for the perfect moment to execute it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the exposition! I enjoyed writing this, and wanted to explore how Kairi would see things at Chaldea. More to come soon!
> 
> Criticisms were always appreciated.


End file.
